karaokebeatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Karaoke Battle Rules
Karaoke Battles: *Held between 2 or more groups *Held at specific times (Duels) or random times (Call-Outs) *Overseen by a presiding Announcer/Judge *Coin Toss/Game/Event to determine who goes first. I. Ranking System *''Two Part Ranking'' **'Technical Skill'- Accuracy to the song. (Max 100%) **'Audience Feedback-' Audience Reception (Max 100%) *''Winning Conditions'': lol **Highest combined scores will be the winner **In the event of a tie, it can be called as such, or Sudden Death can be initiated, where the Announcer/Judge declares the victor II. Categories *''Singles'': Only one person from a group performs *''Duets: Two members from a group are selected to perform *''Teams: ''Three members from a group are selected to perform III. Rule Sets *''Face-Off: Each team selects the song of their choice. Follows standard winning conditions (Singles/Duets/Teams enabled) *''Duel: Both teams agree on one song. One member from each team sings parts of the song. Audience Feedback ranking only. (Singles only) *''Team Face-Off: ''Three members from each time are selected to perform. Each member selects a song of their choice. Members from each team alternate performances (Team 1>Team 2> Team 1, etc.). Follows standard winning conditions. (Teams only) *''Roll Out: ''One to three songs selected (determined by location). Members from both teams attempt to sing the playlist. Follows standard winning conditions. (Singles/Duets/Teams enabled) IV. Special Rules *''Sudden Death: A song is selected. One member from each Team is selected to perform. Audience Feedback withheld until the end of all performances. Audience Feedback ranking only. (Singles only) *''Duet Challenge'': Available only in a Team Face-Off. Combine two of the performances to one (Instead of 3 songs sung, 2 will be sung: a single and a duet). Other Team may or may not accept the challenge. If accepted, they must do a duet as well. Follows standard winning conditions. (Teams only) *More Special Rules can be added. V. Team Synergy (Main dynamics for Team Face-Off) *''Positions:'' #'Point:' Starting Singer. Primarily meant to hook the audience. Sets the tone for the following performances. #'Middleman:' Middle singer. Needs to keep audience attention. Responsible for countering/adjusting the stage set by the opposing team's previous performance. #'Anchor:' Ending singer. Closes out the performance. Must have a strong impact. VI. Battle Strategies *''Going First or Last?:'' **'Advantages of going first: '''Sets the stage, tone, and bar for the performance. First impressions are important. **'Advantages of going last:' Can counter-pick the opponent's song. Having the last word and impression stays longer. *''Song Choices/Song Order: **Based on the song the starting singer chooses will set the mood. Picking an energetic song to hype the crowd? Picking an emotional song to establish a connection to the audience? It is important to read the audience and setting. Song order for team battles should be considered. Making sure that the audience follows a flow, or try building on or fighting the mood set by the opponent. Based on song choices/genre and order, singers can set a desired mood and then the anchor could close out. Decide what impression they should leave the audience with. Category:Guidelines Category:General Information